casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashes of Eternity Online/Main
Ashes of Eternity Online 'is a post-apocalyptic fantasy VRMMORPG released in 2089 by Primal Overkill Interactive. Races Ashes of Eternity had one of the largest selections of races ever seen in an MMO, at launch it had 40 races but that number has now increased to 50 separate races (most of which have their own selectable subraces) but despite this massive amount Primal Overkill has decided against adding the usual fantasy races such as elves, dwarves etc. Skills Instead of a traditional class-based system, AEO allowed players to utilise perk points gained through levelling up (and a couple of other methods) to unlock different combat skills, magic and weapon options for their character. Some skills could not be purchased until the player reached a certain level, unlocked a different skill, or were locked to specific races. Additionally, there were hidden skills that would only appear once the player had completed an unspecified objective, these skills usually had a limit for how many players could take them and in some rare cases, this limit might have been only one person. * Skills were also customizable such as changing the damage type to a different element (more elements could be unlocked through perks as well. * There was a unique skill that was only offered to the first person to defeat the (original) final boss of the game. The skill was called ''Demon Kings Blade and was awarded to the player '''Ten Thousand Cuts. * Lycanthropia and Vamparism are high-level skills requiring a large number of other skills to obtain. Party Ashes of Eternity Online operates on a fairly standard party system but instead of capping out at the usual 6 members maximum party size, AoEO allows up to 10 players per party. As with most MMOs, one member of the party is designated the 'party leader' and configures the options menus such as loot distribution and PVP, the person who initially starts the party is the party leader by default but this too can be changed in the menu. Guild Once reaching a certain level players have the option of creating or joining a guild, creating a guild has a substantial upfront cost so the majority of players who wish to create a guild do not do so straight away. Joining a guild has no specified cost and any requirements will be set by the guild master, not by the system. Guilds have no defined player cap but it is rare to find a guild with more than a couple hundred members. High-level guilds also have the option of creating a guild base but I will describe that sometime later. Destruction Ashes of Eternity Online features a full destruction engine, attacks can cause massive damage to buildings, terrain and objects. All damage will be regenerated slowly and depending on how much damage was done, this process may take a couple of hours. Destruction in main cities will be regenerated a lot quicker than rural areas. Items such as weapons or armour can also be damaged by attacks and must be taken to a blacksmith to repair them. Non-essential NPC's can be killed but will respawn within a couple of minutes, killing a civilian NPC can cause the high-level unkillable city guards to attack the player (Normally a type of Golem). Category:AoEO